One in a Million
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: Replaced and renewed, I'm glad to say this story is back in business! Vlad's life gets very confusing when a new ghost who looks just like him appears. And worse, he's got spies in his house: the maids! How fun can this get? Let's find out, shall we?
1. New Maid

Ok, I'm finally gonna start this one

Ok, I'm finally gonna start this one! I've been planning it forever, and I've got the time, so I figured I'd do it now before I forget again. I do that a lot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the related characters. But I do own Megan. :)**

**--**

"I won't do this anymore Mr. Masters!"

Anne marched down the hall in a huff. He followed her, asking a question he already knew the answer to.

"What happened?" She stopped at the front door, and put her hands on her hips.

"I can't take this anymore! The green vultures were fine, I hardly ever saw them and they never came anywhere near me. But last night, for the tenth time this month, I had some annoying little floating man ask me what kind of cheese I preferred." Vlad made a mental note to throw the Dairy King into the Ghost Zone. "I'm through!" With that, she turned on her heal, and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Two weeks later, Vlad Masters sat at the desk in one of his studies. He had the sudden urge to bang his head on his desk. He'd been interviewing new maids for the past few days, and they were all driving him crazy! He'd noticed that most were either lazy or blonde. The blonde ones were ditzy and seemed like they'd probably talk more than clean, and the lazy ones were either yapping about something he really didn't care about, or were asking for smoking breaks. He didn't think anything was more annoying than listening to Jack, but these people had proved him wrong.

Someone knocked on the door. _Great. I feel another headache coming on._ "Come in." he called. The door opened and he looked up.

He was surprised to see a tall brunette with bright blue eyes standing there. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a pale pink shirt, somewhat like Jazz's, and long jeans. She walked over and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

He felt like he knew her. Like he'd seen her before, but he couldn't remember where. It was weird, he knew he'd seen her somewhere. But why did it matter? He saw lots of people, mostly for business. Why did this one person make a difference? She didn't look familiar from one of the many meetings he had though. So, then, where…

"Mr. Masters? Hello?" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hm? What?" he noticed she was looking at him with a half curious, half amused look on her face.

"Are you ok? You look kind of tired."

He nodded. "Yes, I'm very tired." Then he remembered why she was there. He looked down at the list of questions he'd written down. After the first day he'd made a list just to keep himself on track. He'd been very tired lately for some reason. He'd asked the same questions so many times it was getting very tedious. "Name?"

"Megan Dailey."

"Age?"

"38"

"Previous occupations?" This sounded almost silly to him, but he really didn't care at the moment.

"I'm a librarian."

"Really?" That had come from nowhere. Her answer had just kind of surprised him.

"Yes. I work at he library a few miles from here."

"Alright. What can you do?"

"I can cook most things, and I can come clean every day except Saturday."

"That's fine." At least she hadn't asked for a smoke break every hour. "You're the most sensible sounding person I've talked to in days, so you're hired."

"Great. Thank you Mr. Masters." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait," Said Vlad. "One more question before you leave."

She turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" She gave him a skeptical look, but noticed that he looked dead serious.

"No," She said. "I don't believe in ghosts." Then she turned and walked out the door.

**Yays! I finally posted it! A warning: This fic going to be very cliché, so if you don't like clichés, you may want to read something else. But the cliché will be changed later, I promise it will get more interesting. Please review! And flames are ok.**


	2. Ghosts and Labs

**Ok, I'm not being all that creative tonight so this might not come out like I hoped. Just a warning. Hope you like it anyway!**

**--**

After a week of coming to the house almost every day, Megan hadn't noticed much that was unusual. Other than that she kept finding some kind of green goop near the fireplace in one of Mr. Masters' studies.

"It's ectoplasm." said Jessie, another maid.

"What?" Megan turned and gave her a look.

"Ectoplasm. I think it's like ghost blood or something. I've read about lots of ghosts. Apparently they shoot ectoplasmic beams, and they're pretty much made of ectoplasm."

"Jessie, you're crazy." Megan turned back to the fireplace and cleaned the last of the goop off the top. As she was doing this, her arm knocked over one of the gold footballs on it, but it didn't fall over. It was more of a lever, and she and Jessie watched as the fireplace opened to reveal a staircase.

"Wow, this guy is a nut." said Jessie.

Megan just looked down the stairs, trying to see what was at the bottom.

"Come on," she said. "Let's check it out."

"I don't know." said Jessie nervously. "There might be ghosts down there."

Megan shook her head and began walking down the stairs. After a moment of hesitation, Jessie followed.

"Wow," said Megan when they reached the bottom. "It's a lab. Check out that cool suit." She walked over to the ecto-suit. Jessie made her way over to one of the counters and began looking at all the strange gadgets scattered around. After a minute, Megan went over to the open portal.

"Whoa," said Jessie, coming to look too. "Where do you think it goes?"

"Let's not mess with this." said Megan. "We'd better go."

They turned to leave, but just as they were starting up the staircase, something came through the portal. They looked, but made sure to stay hidden.

"Ghosts," said Jessie.

"It's nearly finished," said one with rather tall hair and a light blue face.

"Good," said the other. This one looked more like a robot than a ghost, but it had flamey hair and was floating. "I'm anxious to see how it works."

"So am I," said the blue faced one. "But I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish it."

There was a beeping noise, and all of them, the two ghosts and the two maids, looked towards the robot ghost's wrist. He sighed.

"I've got to go to the library," he said, sounding very annoyed. "Contact me when it's done." With that, he flew out through the ceiling. The other ghost turned to the suit and began working on it. The girls left quietly. Once they were out, they ran into the room across the hall and shut the door.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah," said Megan. "I believe you."

"Let's not go back there." said Jessie. "I don't want to risk being caught by a ghost. I read about one that hunts rare beings, and locks them up in cages."

"Well, then we're safe, aren't we?" asked Megan in a joking tone.

"I'm not joking. There are lots of them, a whole world of them."

"Ok, if you say so." said Megan as she walked towards the door.

"I thought you said you believed me!" said Jessie, running after her.

"I do, about there being ghosts. I'm just not as afraid of them as you are."

They walked down the hall, making for the flight of stairs that would lead them up to the next floor. Both were silent until they reached the top of the stairs and began cleaning one of the nearby rooms.

"That vampire looking ghost was really freaky, don't you think?" asked Jessie.

Megan shot her a glare. "No," she stopped glaring when Jessie gave her a questioning look. "Actually, I thought he was kinda handsome for a ghost."

Jessie almost laughed. "And you call me crazy." Megan glared at her again as they went back to their cleaning.

--

**Ok, I take it back. I guess I was being more creative than I thought. Special thanks to Yami-Chan and Unrealistic for helping with the ideas! Suggestions Are always welcome! So, replies maybe:) **


	3. Jay

**I know this story is jumping around a lot, but as soon as I get a few more things in, it'll be more of a story, I promise! I'm just bad with fitting things together. I'm working on it!**

**--**

Vlad flew through the Ghost Zone looking for Skulker. He hadn't been able to find him for the last few days. His PDA was turned off for some reason, and he wasn't anywhere near his lair.

He heard a blast below him and saw Skulker fall to the ground. He flew down to ask him where he'd been the past few days, but before he could even get to him, someone blasted him even further away. He looked to his right to see who it had been, and his eyes widened.

It was like looking into some backwards mirror. She looked just like him, only she was a girl. Her hair didn't stand up, it was in a long ponytail, but the rest of her looked pretty much like Vlad. Same suit, same blue face and red eyes, same pointed teeth.

She stopped blasting at Skulker when she saw him. They both just stared, dumbstruck, for a moment. Until Skulker blasted her back into one of the doors. She looked back at Skulker and resumed attacking him. Vlad flew over to them and blasted the girl away. He dragged a very beat up Skulker back through his portal and closed it.

"What was that all about?" he asked as Skulker managed to sit in a chair in the corner of the lab. "Who is that?"

"That," said Skulker sounding very tired "is Jay."

"Jay? Why was she attacking you?"

"I have no idea. She's been attacking random ghosts all week. That's why you haven't been able to contact me." He held up his wrist to show that his PDA was completely destroyed.

There were multiple other questions Vlad wanted to ask that he doubted Skulker could answer. Like, who was she, other than "Jay"? Why did she look like him? Where could he find her?

Skulker looked over at the Ecto-skeleton. "I see you've made some progress."

Vlad wasn't listening. He was still trying to figure out how Jay could look just like him, even though he'd never seen her and she'd never seen him. Skulker waved his hand in front of Vlad's face.

"What?" Vlad asked in frustration.

"You spaced out. Are you ok?"

"Look who's asking." said Vlad pointing to the multiple dents in Skulker's suit.

Skulker laughed. "Good point. Mind helping me?" They spent the rest of the day repairing Skulker's suit. Once Skulker had left, Vlad waited a few minutes, then went back into the Ghost Zone. He flew back to where he'd found Skulker and began looking around.

"I was hoping you'd come back." came a voice from behind him. He spun around just to be blasted into a wall. Someone pinned him to the wall by his shoulders. He looked up to see a very mad looking Jay.

"You took my punching bag earlier. Want to be a replacement?" Vlad shook his head. "Then you're gonna tell me who you are and why you look like me!"

She took one of her hands off his shoulders and held it up threateningly as it began to glow pink.

"Fine, fine." he said quickly. "I'm Vlad Plasmius, and why we look alike is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked.

"Unless you happen to have a lie detector with you, you'll just have to trust me."

She glared, but lowered her hand. She let Vlad down and he rubbed where her hand had held him down.

"Thank you. Now, would you mind telling me-" He looked up around to see that she'd disappeared. He sighed and flew back to his lab to work a bit more on the Ecto-Skeleton.

--

**Ok, how many of you think you can see the end coming? Well, you probably can. I said it was gonna be cliché! But not as cliché as you think. Please reply! And suggestions are always welcome!**


	4. 3 Vultures and a Girl

Ok, how many of you are screaming "No! Mary-Sue! Run away!"? Well, I'm not saying it's a Mary-Sue, I'm not saying it isn't. You'll never know! Bwahahahaha! No, I'm kidding, you'll know eventually. But don't stop reading yet, I promise it won't be as cliché as you're probably thinking it is. Promise!

**--**

Jessie wandered from room to room trying to find something to do. There really wasn't anything to clean since Mr. Masters only went into a few of the rooms. She had to wonder why one man needed such a huge house.

Usually, on days like this when there was no cleaning to be done, Jessie and Megan would look through some of the rooms to see if there was anything interesting. So far all they'd found was a lot of Packers stuff, and bunches of rooms full of random things. Books that looked like they hadn't been read in ages, tables that looked like they were ready to fall over, and other smaller things that seemed to have never been touched at all.

But today Megan was either sick or late, so Jessie was stuck wandering the rooms alone. So far all she'd found was more rooms full of Packers stuff, and another room full of old looking books. Did he even read these?

She turned and headed towards the door. There really wasn't much else to do, so she figured she'd go back downstairs and see if Megan had come yet. She walked out the door and was almost knocked over by three green blurs flying by her, followed by a black and white one. For a minute she was too shocked to even move.

"You're it!" came a girls voice from a few doors down. Before Jessie could even consider who or what had said that, the black and white blur, flew past her. She looked down the hall and saw three green ghost vultures coming out of one of the rooms.

"Ve're getting vay to old for this." said one of them.

"Oh, come on, it could be worse." said another one. "Usually we're only flying this fast to get away from Plasmius when he's ticked. At least this one isn't trying to rip us apart."

"True." said the first. Jessie went back into the room and hid behind the door as they headed back her way. They didn't seem to notice her at all.

Jessie slowly came back out of the room and, still facing the way the vultures had gone, backed away in the other direction. She felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly screamed. She jumped and spun around.

"Jessie, relax. It's just me." said Megan, trying not to laugh. "What's with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Yes! Exactly! I did see a ghost! Four! They were….playing tag." she ended quietly, realizing how silly that sounded.

"You saw four ghosts, playing tag?" Megan asked skeptically. "Are you feeling alright Jess?"

"I'm fine!" she said defensively. "I'll prove it to you! Come on!" She grabbed Megan's hand and started walking in the direction the vultures had flown. After walking a while, she stopped.

"Where did they go now?" she said more to herself than to Megan.

"Jessie, you obviously need some sleep. You're seeing things." Megan said looking worried. But as soon as she'd said it, they heard voices in the room across the hall from them.

"I give, you vin!" Jessie smiled triumphantly and walked over to the door.

"Good. You two as well?" There was no reply. Megan and Jessie looked and saw all three ghost vultures laying on the floor looking like they'd been carrying something extremely heavy up a huge hill.

"You guys are pathetic. It's hardly even a challenge anymore." said a girl on the other side of the room. Jessie and Megan turned to look at her. She didn't look much older than twelve, and she was floating.

"Ghosts." Jessie whispered to Megan. The girl being a ghost would also explain the fact that her hair was white, and her eyes were green.

"Ve're 2008 years old, you can't expect us to be as qvick and energized as you all the time." said the first ghost.

"Yeah, what he said." said one of the other vultures.

"Fine. What would you guys rather do?" the girl asked them, sounding very annoyed.

"I-" started one of the vultures, but he stopped. "Hold on." he said and phased through the floor.

Megan and Jessie just watched, wondering where he'd gone. They looked at each other, a little worried.

"Hello." came a voice from behind them. They both jumped. At this, the vulture behind them began to laugh, and the other vultures and the girl came out of the room to see what was so funny.

"Who the heck are they?" asked one of the vultures.

"They're just my dad's maids." said the girl.

"Oh, good." said the vulture with the accent. Jessie's eyes widened and she hid behind Megan. Megan rolled her eyes at her and looked back up at the girl with a confused look.

"I didn't know Mr. Masters had a daughter." she said. The girl scowled at the ground.

"I'm not really his kid. It's a long story." she turned back to the vultures. "Come on, lets go before we give the black haired one a heart attack."

Jessie just stayed behind Megan. She was regretting bringing Megan back here to find the ghosts. What had she been thinking?

"Wait!" Megan called after the girl. "What do you mean you're not really his kid?"

The girl turned around. "Why do you care?"

Megan shrugged. "I'm just interested." The girl seemed to think about it for a minute before saying anything.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell my dad I'm here." she said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Megan agreed. Jessie began to shiver, and tried to pull her back down the hall away from the ghosts. "Jessie, come on!" said Megan, pulling her into a room.

They all sat down around a small table, the vultures looking somewhat bored. The girl glared at them and they pretended to look interested.

"Well," started the girl. "Fist off, my name is Danni, _not _Danielle, and I'm a clone."

--

**I'm still working on it, but at least this chapter is a little longer than usual. Please review, and suggestions are always welcome! If you hate it, feel free to say so. If you're still thinking it's a Mary-Sue, you keep thinking that. I'm not telling anything about the end yet. **


	5. Ghost or not a Ghost?

I need to update more. And so do the rest of the people here, no offense to any who are reading. A lot of you seemed to really like me putting Danni in here, so she's coming back. I'm glad I have a few people who are still following the fic, even though I don't update often. I'm really trying to work on that. 

Warning: New episode spoilers. Just little things, a mention of one of the new ghosts and some of the ideas from some of the episodes. As I've said before, I have links to all of the new ones that have aired somewhere except Frightmare, and will send them to you if you want.

--

Jessie didn't move a bit. She just sat on the one of the chairs around the table, staring nervously at he vultures. It was taking all her will power not to run from the room dragging Megan behind her. Megan ignored her and continued talking with Danni.

"A clone?" repeated Megan in surprise. "A clone of who?"

"Have you ever heard of Danny Phantom?" asked Danni. Jessie shook her head.

"I have. He's the ghost boy from Amity Park. You're a clone of him?" asked Megan, her eyes widening. Danni nodded.

"There's no such thing as a half ghost or a clone." Said Jessie. Danni glared angrily.

"Then what do you call me? I'm both!" she nearly yelled. Jessie blinked a few times and seemed to shrink in her chair.

"Don't mind her. She's a little close-minded." Said Megan, turning to Jessie. "Stop thinking so hard. Can't you ever just take it as it is?"

"No," said Jessie quietly. "You know those things don't exist. Even if those three spent all their free time in that lab trying to prove they did, there's no such thing as a half ghost!"

"Will you just let it go? Just because you spent more time in the library than anywhere else, doesn't mean you have to insult them for trying to do something different!"

"They're all crazy! I'm not even sure why I came to work here! He obviously hasn't changed at all! Still obsessive and overly fanaticy."

"Hey!" yelled Danni in frustration. "Sheesh, you guys fight like sisters. Here, I'll prove I'm a halfa."

"A what?" asked Jessie. Danni didn't answer her. She just stood up and walked over so she was right in front of her.

"I'm a ghost, right?" she asked. Jessie nodded. "Ok," two white rings formed around her waist, one going up towards her head, and the other down to her feet. Once they had disappeared, a girl with black hair, and blue eyes had replaced the ghost with white hair and green eyes.

"Cool." said Megan, smiling. Jessie just stared.

"Now what am I?" asked Danni. Jessie seemed to shocked to say anything at first, then she smiled.

"You're just a ghost in a human disguise." She said matter of factly. Danni glared again and turned to Megan.

"No getting through to her, is there?" she asked. Megan shook her head.

"Nope. I stopped trying a while back." She looked at Jessie. "Nothing? No comment at all?"

"Still a ghost." Said Jessie. "I've heard of plenty of ghosts who can shape shift. I read about one who impersonates people just to have fun. I can't remember what he's called though."

"Amorpho." Said Danni simply. "He's kinda, odd, but really funny."

"So, you talk to ghosts often?" asked Megan. Danni nodded and sat back down.

"All the time. I have lots of ghost friends, which is good since they know their way around the Ghost Zone better than I do." She looked at Jessie. "I suppose you've heard of the Ghost Zone from one of your books?"

"Yes, and I've also read that no one has been able to get to it." She said, looking at Danni smugly.

"Well, your books must be pretty old, cause there have been two portals to it for a while now, not to mention the ones no one can control."

"One's that you can't control?" asked Megan, getting more and more interested.

"Yeah. Things like the Bermuda Triangle. When people disappear they are sent to the Ghost Zone. From there they sometimes get through to another portal that can spit them out anywhere in any time. Sometimes they don't ever get back." Said Danni looking eerily at Jessie. "They're just portals that pop up in random places at random times and don't stay open for long."

"So where exactly are these controllable portals?" asked Jessie, looking unconvinced.

"Well, one is in Amity Park. The other one is right in this castle." Danni looked at Megan. "I'll show you if you want!"

"Sure! Come on Jessie, maybe this will convince you." Said Megan, standing and pulling Jessie to her feet. Jessie began to look worried again.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't." she tried to turn around, but Megan was holding on to her arm, and pulling her down the hall behind Danni.

"Oh stop being such a baby. You said yourself that no one has been able to get into the Ghost Zone, so if you believe that why are you so worried.?"

Jessie blinked a few times. "I don't really know." Megan gave her a questioning look, then shrugged and continued pulling her down the hall.

--

**Yay, I finished a chapter! And it only took….wow, that did take a while. Well, it's up now so it counts. Please review! And idea's are always welcome!**


	6. In the Zone

Oh… my… it has been so long since I've added anything

Oh… my… it has been so long since I've added anything. I feel horrible! I blame myself only. :shame: Well, I've decided that I'm not going to rewrite this one, only change it as I go (it took me this long to get this far, who knows how long it'll take to rewrite it!?) So, after a period of time far too long for any chapter to take, I present to you, chapter 6 of One in a Million!

Disclaimer: Even after all this time, I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. I do however have a Fenton thermos.

--

Megan was practically dragging Jessie down the hall by now. Jessie refused to cooperate and was trying as hard as she could to drag Megan back down the other way. It was a like a game of tug-o-war, and Megan was winning.

"Let me go! We shouldn't be doing this!" said Jessie, trying to pull her arm out of Megan's hands and failing.

"Oh, come on! Quit being such a baby!" said Megan, still tugging her down the hall.

"Could you two be quiet for a minute?" said Danni in a loud whisper. "If my dad hears us, we won't be able to get to the portal."

Jessie continued to struggle and make noise, and nothing Megan did could make her quiet again.

"Could you guys please help?" Danni asked the vultures, who were hovering along behind her. They nodded and flew back a few feet where the two maids were still tugging each other. Two of them flew to each side of Jessie and grabbed an arm each, and the third covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. They picked her up and flew up to where Danni and Megan were waiting.

"Thanks." Said Danni. She continued to walk down the hall till she reached a door that was open just a bit. She looked inside cautiously, motioning for the others to stop for a moment. After looking around she went inside and the others followed.

"It's in here?" asked Megan, looking around the study where she and Jessie had found the lab before. "Oh! It's in that lab below the fireplace isn't it?" Danni nodded and flew over to the fireplace. Megan turned back to see how the vultures were doing with Jessie.

"I think we should just put her back down before she kicks one of us through a wall." Said one of them. Jessie struggled and tired to kick one of them. She didn't come close, but they were still having trouble keeping hold of her.

"It's fine," said Danni. Everyone turned to look where she was and saw her heading down the stairs where the fireplace had opened. They followed quietly, Jessie finally frozen by fear.

Once they were at the bottom, Danni made her way over to the green, swirling portal. She turned to look at the others.

"Is she ok?" she asked, looking at Jessie. Megan turned away from the portal to look too. Jessie was just shivering, like it was too cold to move. Then suddenly she threw the vultures off her, spun around and ran up the stairs. Megan just stared for a moment in shock.

"Should I stop her?" Megan asked Danni. Danni shook her head.

"She'll be fine. We won't take too long in here anyway." She said, turning back to the portal. Megan and the vultures followed. She turned to the vultures. "Stay here incase my dad comes, ok?" They nodded.

She flew over to the portal and pushed a button to the right of it. The doors opened quickly and she motioned to Megan to come over.

"I'll have to carry you till we find a safe place to land," said Danni.

Megan nodded without taking her eyes of the portal. She grabbed the frame of the portal and swung through to get a look at the Ghost Zone. All she got to see was a blur of green as her hand slipped and she began falling.

"Hold on!" said Danni, catching Megan's hands before she fell too far.

"Sorry," Megan mumbled up at her. She shook her head a few times to get rid of the falling feeling and started looking around. Her eyes went wide.

It was like space, only green. Doors of all sizes, shapes and colors floated everywhere as if through water, and once or twice Megan saw one open and a ghost step out. Ghosts flew by here and there, seeming not to notice them at all; some were tall, some were fat, some were green, some were blue, and Megan was sure she saw a boy with a pet parrot and a little green dog go by.

"Do you know all these ghosts?" Megan asked, looking up at Danni.

"Not all of them, but a lot. Let's see… Over there," she nodded to the left. "That's Skulker's lair." Megan looked over at the island of jungle with a large skull-shaped cave. "He's a hunter, but he's helpless without his suit. I'm pretty sure he was a frog before he died."

"I heard that!" came a deep voice from within the cave. Both Danni and Megan laughed as they sped off away from Skulker's lair, dodging the rain of ecto-blasts that followed.

--

Three green vultures sat on the stairs to Vlad's lab, examining either their own feathers or the floor in boredom.

"How did we get stuck taking orders from a small ghost child?" asked one of them. The other two shrugged and shook their heads.

"Vait, do you hear something?" asked the one farthest up the stairs and nearest to the large door. All three stopped to listen to the muffled sounds of yelling and several objects being overturned above….

"Whoa!" All three were thrown back and hit the walls as a red, white, and black blur flew past them and into through the still open portal.

"What was that?" asked one of them, rubbing his head.

Another sighed. "It vas probably just Plasmius. Something has ticked him off again."

The third, still on the stairs, stood and dusted himself off just to be thrown back onto the floor by another red, white, and black blur flying by.

"What the…? Two of them now?" asked the vulture on the stairs, now dusting himself off a second time.

"He's lost control of another clone. His own fault, vatever vent wrong." Said the other, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Should we go tell Danni?" asked the third, glancing at the swirling portal.

"No, there's nothing we can do now," said the vulture on the stairs, flying towards his companions and landing on a counter. "He's already in, we can't really stop him, and besides: she's probably a good distance away by now. She's fine."

"Yeah, she and the human are probably having fun ticking some other ghost off. Ve can just vait here." The others nodded and all three found a clear area of counter to land on and promptly fell asleep.

--

All the other chapters have been replaced as they were with only minor changes. I found a way around my issues with this story, so if you'll forgive me for the delay and the threat of forgetting this story, I promise to really update more. I need to remember to write every night anyway. So, as always, ideas and reviews if you will! Always open for suggestions! Thanks!


End file.
